


Amber honey

by Tongues_and_teeth



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Giant/Tiny, Hypnosis, I'm so sorry, Shrinking, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tongues_and_teeth/pseuds/Tongues_and_teeth
Summary: Amber honey spills from your eyes, fills your mind with lies, coats your insides.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Amber honey

**Author's Note:**

> You might ask "but Alex, who is this fic catered towards? Who is the target audience?"  
> The answer is me. I wrote this for me. I fully expect not a single person to read this.  
> Enjoy? Also i'm sorry.

For what was supposed to be a spa the place looked abysmally empty. For one there were about 3 people that she'd seen so far, all of them shying away from her gaze. "Inner peace center" the place was called. It didn't feel like it. 

The Doctor assured her that it was fine, this was the right place, but was more muddled on if they were in the right time. Donna wasn't sure why she bothered asking anymore. 

The place was wholly white. The floor was light grey wood and there wasn't much furniture anywhere. It was deathly quiet, very much un-spa like. 

There were doors. All of them looked the same. All of them were closed. 

Then one of them was ajar. There were voices coming from inside.

These were soft voices, speaking kind of like what a parent would use to lull their child to sleep. It was oddly soothing despite the creepily quiet atmosphere. 

The people were pale. Donna wasn't sure how she'd gotten where she was standing but suddenly the indescript hall was no longer there, replaced by a light broad room. There were people here and their skin was white, not what humans call white skin but legitimately snow white. One of these people turned to look at her and she caught their gaze. 

She looked into their eyes and felt a calm wash over her. It was like every little worry, every burden on her shoulders lifted simultaneously, creating a lightness in her chest. Nothing mattered but the gaze that held her own. 

In that moment Donna knew she would trust this person with her life. 

They whispered soothing words to her, and it almost sounded like they were speaking directly in her mind. She held onto none of the words, letting them flow through her thoughts like warm water. It made her head feel like it was full of stuffing, but in a good way. No noise. Just a warm fuzzy feeling that made a drunken smile slip slowly onto her face. 

There was a movement to her side but she'd forgotten about it almost as soon as she noticed it. The warm amber of the eyes in front of her tugged gently at her memory, dampening it, obscuring any distraction. 

Then something was pressed into her hand. She'd almost looked down to see what it was but did not dare break the gaze. The thing in her hand was warm, about the size of her palm, maybe. She held it gently, pressing just hard enough for it not to fall out of her hand. 

"Put it in your mouth, carefully" came the request in her head and the amber eyes, the only thing her brain even registered anymore, glowed a little more intensely. She didn't find it in her to question it. It was just what she had to do. She obeyed, opening her mouth wide. 

It felt odd on her tongue. Almost like something wrapped in cloth, a little rough and fabricky. It slid easily along her tongue and she was able to close her mouth around it, letting it lie there. It didn't taste much like anything, and after a few moments she felt an odd sensation. Almost like the object… moved? She felt her face scrunch up in thought for a second before the warm yellow light of the eyes glew twice as bright and the thought melted away, washed off with the persistent torrent of foreign thoughts in her head. Suddenly her mouth was filled with a taste of honey and something maybe like fruit and a smile crossed her lips once more. Everything was as it was supposed to be. 

There might have been a noise, she couldn't trace where it came from, but it was drowned out by another command in her head, booming across any other sensation she might have been feeling. She obeyed this one as well. Gently she tipped her head back, letting the contents of her mouth be pulled down to the back of it. It felt nice and warm and the flavor of honey complemented the warm contentedness in her head. 

She swallowed lightly, feeling the weight be drawn into her throat, about halfway. The sensation was odd, but in a good way. It was curious, almost unlike anything she'd ever felt. She swallowed again and felt it move downwards along her throat, falling deeper and deeper, spreading the feeling of warmth and honey through her system. It was an amazing feeling. 

The sensation was somewhat lost as it slid in deeper, and she only sorta felt it stop with a mild thud at her midsection, where it became infinitely faint, like she'd forget it the second she stopped thinking about it. As she refocused on the golden yellow eyes of the person in front of her that's exactly what happened. 

Her head filled with a warm sea of foreign words, her thoughts got lost and quietened until they weren't there anymore. She felt at peace. She somewhat heard words flowing out of the person's mouth, but she didn't understand any of them. 

Only another command. "Sleep". Obediently her eyes slid closed and she was out like a light.

****

When Donna woke up her head felt empty. There was a curious absence of thoughts before the sensations of the outside world started to filter in. 

The room she was in was mostly white, lit by gentle concealed lighting, but most of all it was very quiet. The bed she lay on was soft and comfy but featureless. The entire room was almost like a hotel room. She determinetely did not remember how she got here. 

She lifted herself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Her head felt fuzzy and her limbs heavy, like filled with lead. She tried to recall exactly how she came to be in a hotel room but failed. There were small patches of memories, sure, but they made her head hurt and didn't make much sense. The sensation of amber and honey briefly flashed in her mind and she felt just a tad nauseous. 

Her insides felt odd as well. She couldn't quite tell why, but it was almost like a food didn't agree with her. It didn't hurt, just felt a bit uncomfortable, not enough to be annoying but just enough to be disconcerting. She didn't know where she was, she felt groggy and suspected very hard that she'd been drugged in some way. Enough reasons to worry. 

Then something happened that made her worry a whole lot more. Something inside her, somewhere in her worried innards, moved. It wasn't a big movement, not that she could tell, but something definitely wriggled in some way. 

She didn't move. She barely dared to breathe. Thoughts of alien parasites rushed through her fuzzy brain, making her heart beat faster and faster. She fought not to panic but it was an uphill battle and she found herself almost hyperventilating right then and there. Her hand found it's way to her midsection, feeling along it in some sort of attempt of locating the source of the movement. 

She heard a noise. It sounded familiar but faint, quiet, and she held her breath trying to hear it again. 

"...donna?" He sounded far away but it was the Doctor's voice. She couldn't tell where it was coming from but she sighed in some amount of relief. 

"Doctor!" She exclaimed. She heard him wince. 

"A bit of volume control" He hissed "not exactly a sound dampening booth is it"

"Where are you?" She looked around her room. It was bare, no windows, barely any furniture, just the bed, a bedside table and a door. There wasn't a speaker system that she could see but then again it could be hidden. 

"Now, that's a bit of a hard question" She heard him mutter "i need you to keep calm for a moment" 

"What, why?" She asked, feeling the worry creep back into her mind but made an effort to not show it. 

"Do you remember anything before you woke up?" He asked 

"Not much. I remember coming to the… "Inner peace" whatever, but afterwards…" She recalled the odd calm feeling, the taste of honey, the feeling of it in her mind "after it's… fuzzy" She confessed. 

"Well, what happened was they had some sort of shrinking device. They also took advantage of their natural hypnosis abilities"

The amber eyes swam into reality in her mind. They felt warm in the moment but now, in memory, they just felt creepy "so what, they..?"

"Shrunk me, yeah"

"But why?"

"I'm not quite sure about that. I don't understand yet what their entire plan was, but there was one purpose of the shrinking for sure"

"And that would be?" She prompted after a moment of silence. 

"Well… to make me more.. palatable, i guess would be a way to phrase it" He sounded very much like he was trying to word what he was saying as vaguely and delicately as possible. 

Unfortunately, vague was not the order of the day. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, confused and indignant. 

"I mean that very literally, as it happens" He said "the palate they wanted me to go through was quite small so zzap with a shrink ray and there" 

"They… fed you to something?" it was a mild longshot but she couldn't come up with any other understanding of his words at the moment. 

"As it happens, yes"

She took a moment to think about it. 

Most of her thoughts ended with a conclusion that this was insanity. 

"What?" She didn't actually want to know, except she did "wait, don't explain, but are you serious? How are you even talking to me?"

"Well… that's another kinda hard question… " He soundes apologetic "i need you to bear with me"

"Wha.."

There was a movement in her midsection again, except this one wasn't fleeting. Her hand was still on her belly, frozen in it's search, and she felt something press into it. A small force was pressing through her skin and into her palm. She froze in place. 

Then the pressure was gone but now she could feel a dull weight in her stomach. It moved a bit but then settled in a way that she was faintly aware of it but wasn't distracting, even if she couldn't think about anything else at the moment. 

"Sorry" He chirped

"You… what?" She heard herself say

"They hypnotized you. I'm unsure how much you remember of that"

"They…" It hurt her head to try and recall and the memories refused to surface "They… gave me something… What did they do?"

"Well, ummm" He soundes like he was searching for the right words. 

"Did they… ?"

"Yup"

She had questions. Most of them were why. 

"Is… are you serious?"

"Yeah…" He sounded sheepish. She just felt horrified. She hugged her middle, feeling suddenly wrong and awful "please don't panic, it's ok" He tried to soothe her but she wasn't having any of it. 

"No, it's not ok! I was hypnotized and fed another living being, whole!" She tried not to yell but it was difficult "not only that, the beings happened to be a person, and as if that wasn't bad enough, it was my friend" A thought struck her and she spoke, quieter "how long ago was that?"

"About 8 hours, give or take"

"So… " She felt afraid of asking "how are you.. Still… "

"How i'm still not mush you mean?" She really wished he didn't phrase it like that but she managed a detached 'uh huh' "there seems to be some sort of force field in place" He murmured, barely audibly "just strong enough to keep the enzymes and acid at bay. Good thing too" He sounded way too nonchalant about this, as she imagined that he had a lot to cope with too. Namely the fact that he was the one trapped in a stomach right now. 

"So it's fine?" She asked, in a slightly wavering voice "you're fine?"

"Well, miniaturized and sopping wet but yeah. Alive and well" His voice was cheery. Maybe it was his own sorta distraction from the situation at hand "would like to be let out though, at your own time"

"Let out?" It took her a few moments to understand "oh, ah, soo.. Just..."

"Yeah" He sounded about as uncomfortable with the notion as she felt "not very big on dignity, but i'm afraid there isn't much of a different way"

So.. How does one make themselves throw up as painlessly as possible? She shifted uncomfortably on her seat on the side of the bed and thought about it for a moment. Not very big on dignity indeed, for either of them. But it's not like anyone needed to know about it. 

She sighed "i'm gonna try something, are you ready?" she asked. He gave a noise of agreement and went very still. She psyched herself up for a moment and then, before she could chicken out, stuck her hand in her mouth. 

The feeling was odd and very uncomfortable, and also very awkward. The reached deep, feeling her fingers brush against the back of her tongue and uvula and braced herself. 

Nothing happened. She stared forward, unseeing and expecting to start retching but as seconds dragged on and nothing happened she withdrew her hand, wiping it idly on her shirt. 

She tried coughing. Maybe if she coughed hard enough it would trigger. But even as it started hurting her throat nothing came up. All she succeeded in doing was scratching her throat up. 

The Doctor was thoroughly stuck. That didn't bode well. She shuddered. 

"Donna?" He called up "everything ok?" 

"I can't do it" She said, barely above a whisper "it's not working, i don't know… "

"Hmmm…" She heard him hum "they could have disabled your gag reflex. It seemed to be absent when… well… on my way in. I suppose it could still be missing" He sounded unsure

"So what now? You're stuck there until it returns?" How long would that take? If it's already been 8 hours and it was still gone, could it be gone for hours still? 

"This might be bad" She heard him murmur "i hoped to be out before things came to ahead"

She felt her insides grumble, briefly feeling her stomach squirm around it's occupant, growling in irritation "how do you mean?"

"You know the force field? It's not going to last. It's got about 2 hours, maybe even less before it crumbles" He said, a little urgency bleeding into his voice "then it's the mercy of digestive enzymes and they aren't known to be very merciful"

She would have been sick if she were able to be. Her stomach churned uncomfortably, agitatedly, kneading it's contents actively. She couldn't imagine what it felt like from the inside, but she didn't think it was anything approaching good. "So if we don't find a way for me to throw up you'll die" It wasn't a question. Were she told this situation at an earlier point in her life she'd laughed at how absurd it sounded. Right then she just felt horrified, rightfully so. 

"I'm afraid that is correct" Came his reply "do you know where you are?"

She forced herself to look around again. The room was just as featureless and bland as it was the first time she surveyed it "it's like a hotel room. There's nothing here, just a door"

"Is it locked?"

She got to her feet gingerly, noting with some detachment how her insides seemed to shift with the gravity. She hugged her middle gently out of discomfort and moved towards the door, a little unsteadily. It yielded when she pushed at it, swinging open ever so slightly without a sound "it's open" She managed.

The hall outside the room was about as bare as the room itself. It was featureless, it lacked windows or anything else besides an occasional door "it's just a hall outside"

"Is anyone nearby?"

She cocked her head to the side, listening "not that i can hear, it's all clear"

"I trust you to find your way"

"Where are we going?"

"No idea. We'll find out!"

She hoped that they would find whatever was to be found soon. 

****

Running felt awful. Donna was still slightly drowsy and off-kilter and the guards weren't letting up. They also seemed to have guns, which was as worrying as everything else in the situation at hand. 

She also had to pay mind to how she ran in regards to her passenger, who was, for his part, taking the entire experience in stride. Though he always did that. For all the sharp turns she had to take in her mad dash he didn't complain, not loud enough for her to hear him, even though she could feel him being tossed around. 

For all her misery she was doing quite well. So far she was able to put some distance between herself and her pale persuiers. 

She did however not know where she was going. And they had guns. And she could hear them being drawn. 

She did try to dodge. The stun pulse caught her in the side, it could be said it nicked her, but it still hurt. She heard herself yelp. 

It wasn't a bad pain, but it did frazzle through most of her body, scrambling her thoughts and making her trip. She landed awkwardly on her hands, receiving a jolt through her elbows and shoulders, before sliding fully onto the floor. Her thoughts became muddled for a moment and as they cleared she could see booted feet approach her at some speed. Her escape was over. Time to face the music. 

One of the guards pulled her roughly to her feet for which he received a smack on the shoulder as she scrambled to get out of his grasp. He went to grab her elbow again but reconsidered when she didn't move to run. He looked to be a younger man, with pale lemon yellow eyes and a skin tone that approached transparent. Uncanny valley came to mind. That was probably a rude thought, but she didn't care at the moment, these people did enough damage.

The other guard pushed her in the back, just enough to get her moving, and they walked through the hall in an awkward procession, back the way they came from. 

Her insides were frizzled and upset. The dull weight of the Doctor felt faint and motionless as far as she could tell. She gave a discreet tap on her midsection, trying to get confirmation that he was fine. 

She got no answer. No noise, no movement, the only thing assuring her he was still there was the faint weight of him, bobbing ever so slightly up and down as she walked. The stun pulse must have knocked him out. 

A couple of alarming thoughts made themselves known to her at about the same time. Yes, stun shots were designed to frazzle, immobilize, stun, but they were also meant for people sized creatures. Could they do more damage to creatures of a smaller size? Could they potentially be lethal to them? What if this one knocked out the force field he'd told her about? 

These were not good thoughts to have. She tried not to let panic rise as her passenger remained motionless. She really had no way to confirm or deny her fears for the moment, her only hope that he was just knocked out and nothing more. 

The walk wasn't long but was very quiet. Neither of the guards gave her anything other than a passing glance every now and again to make sure she wasn't up to anything and she didn't feel like dignifying either of them with attempts at a conversation. They soon made it to where they were going, an innocuous looking door with the only distinction from every other door in this hallway being a small glowing panel to the side of it. The first guard swiftly input some sort of code into it in a way that she couldn't see. Not that she thought she'd need it but you never know. 

The room on the other side was surprisingly furnished. It looked like an office, a pretty boring one but an office nonetheless. At a wast dark wooden desk near the middle of the room was sat a middle-aged looking woman with the same pale, borderline transparent, skin tone and rich daffodil eyes. She wore a strict suit and her white wispy hair was done in an immaculate bun. She looked at Donna with a sort of palatable disappointment in her gaze. 

"We expected better of you than snooping around unsupervised" She said in a sort of monotone droll a teacher uses for students she's particularly unhappy with. 

"Why would that be then? You didn't give a reason to just sit around and wait for you" Donna growled "not that there was anything to see, all the halls are just white walls. I could recommend you a nice interior designer, to liven the place up a bit, because right now it just looks uninhabited" She ranted. 

The woman ignored her anger "what were you hoping to achieve sneaking away? We would have come around to collect you in a little bit of time. Surely they hire people with patience?"

Ah. This was a misunderstanding "hire where?"

"The high council? Isn't that where you're from? Investigatory committee?" Her expression took on an ever so slightly confused sheen 

Donna thought about it for a moment. She could lie and assure her that yes, she was indeed from the investigatory committee, but then again she could clear up the misunderstanding. She didn't know what exactly that would yield but maybe, just maybe, it would mean that they would be just let go. 

She took the latter option. "I'm sorry, i think you misunderstood. We were just passing through, we aren't working for anyone."

The woman squinted at her suspiciously "why were you snooping around then?"

"Well, you hypnotized me, put me in a room i didn't know and expected me to stay? And nevermind that, you miniaturized the Doctor and… made me eat him? What sorta welcome is that" She let her anger and indignation show full force now. She thought she could see the woman recoil, just a little bit "i'm not part of any committee, we're not here to investigate you, though i can see why someone would want that, so do me a favour and undo whatever you've done to me, get the Doctor out and let. Us. Go!"

The woman looked slightly out of her depth but recovered quickly "get her back to her room and this time make sure to lock the door" She said, looking past Donna and at one of the guards. 

"Are you deaf or something?" For all her righteous anger Donna could feel a sudden fear grip her "i said: we aren't here to investigate you!" She could feel one of the guards start to come up behind her "you have to undo whatever you've done or.. Or he'll die!"

The woman glanced at her, almost bemused "do not be alarmed. We put a force field around all the internals for their protection, your partner is perfectly safe where he is"

"I know about the force field, something went wrong!" She evaded the grasp of the first guard by stepping sharply forward "it's deteriorating! It's not got much time left" 

"How would you know that?"

"It doesn't matter. Lock me up if you have to, though you don't, but let him out. He'll die if you don't. Please"

The woman regarded her for a moment. She looked like she was considering but then shook her head gently "i've seen this before. It's a ploy. Lock her up"

Donna was going to protest again as the first guard went to grab her again but then a few things happened in quick succession. She heard a stun gun being drawn. There was a sound of it being discharged and she expected to be knocked to the floor again, but it was the first guard who cried out. The shot caught him full in the back and he went sprawling on the floor in a graceless heap. The second guard then pointed the gun at the woman in a fluid motion. The latter just stared at him, dumbfounded. 

"So i was correct in thinking they sent an investigator" She muttered 

"Do what she asked you" He growled levelly "and be sure that the high ups will hear how you treat your guests. There is a reason i was sent here and i can see now that that was a good call"

"As you wish" The woman fluttered, regaining some of her composure. She reached into her desk and drew a small vile from one of the cabinets, which she then offered Donna "this will turn the gag reflex back on. Should also trigger it. Drink it."

Donna eyed the vile anxiously for a moment, turning it over in her hands. The liquid inside was silvery and viscous and wholly unappetizing. She dreaded what it would feel like. She thought to the dull weight of her friend lying motionless and limp deep within her insides, possibly hurt and in danger, and forced her indecision from her mind. She uncorked the vile and took a swig of the liquid before she could think about it more. 

It didn't taste like anything, thankfully, but felt odd going down. The effect wasn't instant, but the woman assured her it was supposed to take about a minute to work. 

The nausea hit her like a brick. One second she was more or less fine, the next she was doubled over and retching. It honestly felt awful, but throwing up rarely felt any different. She felt a weight deep within her dislodge and travel unsteadily up. Then there was a bitter-sour taste in her mouth. Finally she spat into her cupped hands, feeling a small wet something hit her palms. 

It took a few moments for the nausea to calm and only after she dared open her eyes. 

The picture in front of her eyes was a bit surreal. The Doctor was so tiny, about 6 inches in height, around the length of her palm. He was unconscious, sprawled out haphazardly on her fingers, sopping wet and slimy. She held her breath and tried to still her shaking hands to see if he was breathing, but at the size that he was the movements of his chest were almost unperceptable. 

Fortunately the guard-turned investigator was at her side in a flurry of movement. He brandished some sort of scanner at her cupped hands and studied the readout for a second before saying "he's alive. The stun was more effective on his system at this size than it was on yours. He's lucky you weren't shot chest on, it is very likely that would have killed him" He frowned "the force field is still holding but barely, you were right. It would have gone within the next half hour" He glared at the woman "is that your plan? Get rid of the evidence without getting your hands dirty?"

The latter, for her part, looked flustered and indignant now "i was planning no such thing" She raised her voice "the faulty force field is an error in manufacturing, it should have been completely safe!"

"Well it wasn't" Donna hissed at her. She carefully wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt, cringing at the bitter taste still on her tongue. She then turned to the investigator "how do we turn him back?"

"The shrink ray has temporary effect. It's gonna take a few days but it will wear off. I'd suggest not sticking around here though, i'm going to call the cavaliery on this place in a minute. I can give you directions to the exit. Just get out"

****

It wasn't until Donna had found her way back to the Tardis that the Doctor started to stir in her hands.He wasn't quite awake yet but he managed a tiny noise of discomfort and curled more in on himself, clinging to the wet sleeves of his coat. He looked quite miserable like this, small and vulnerable.She held him in cupped hands as gently as one would hold a baby chick. The comparison made her smile, just slightly. 

He became aware after about 10 minutes. By that time he'd been deposited onto the console, laying on a handkerchief. He looked appropriately confused and disheveled as he carefully attempted to sit up, at which point he discovered just how wet his clothes were. His small noise of discomfort was what alerted Donna to him being awake. 

"Hey, Thumbelina" She teased, with an amount of worry still in her voice "you finally with us?"

"Ughhhh" Came his reply as he tried to brush hair out of his face only to discover it too was slimy. He pressed a hand to the side of his head as he sat up straight, screwing his eyes shut "wild night last night huh? Feels like my head's been split in half"

"That's not half of it" She sighed "that's probably the stun gun blast saying hello" She hugged her own side, which, despite it having been over half an hour since she got shot, still stung just slightly "never did apologize, the brute"

"That's how guards are" He muttered, looking around "i take it things are sorted then?"

"More or less. One of the dudes chasing us turned out to be a secret agent or something, said he's calling the cavaliery on the place"

"Ah. Convenient. I take it he didn't have a way to, uh, reverse this?" He gestures at himself

"Said it'll wear off in a few days" 

"Good, great" He went to stand up and wobbled slightly on his feet "ok, not great, acceptable? Let's go with that" He shivered, barely visibly "dreadfully cold, ain't it?"

It wasn't actually that cold. Donna frowned. He was so, so small "that's cuz your clothes are wet. Might wanna do something about that"

"Yeah" He shivered again but seemed to still himself after a moment "things are gonna be difficult for a bit though. Could, you, uh…" He went to mime something with his hands but thought better of it. Fortunately she got what he meant. 

She held out her hand to him, palm up in a way that he'd be able to climb on, noting that he recoiled from it just a fraction "tell me where to go?"

He just nodded, scrambling over her fingers. It felt odd. He climbed carefully into her palm where he sat cross legged. She cupped her other hand alongside the first one "so, let's figure this out then"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not extremely proud of this fic. It took a while to finish and i don't like the beginning, i might come back and redo it at some point.   
> This is the first vore fic i've ever written so, um... Yeah. It kinda hurt me to do. I don't regret it tho.   
> Again i'm sorry.


End file.
